User talk:Flere821
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zero no Tsukaima Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Halkeginia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rocketmanwikia (Talk) 04:40, January 23, 2011 Thanks for adding things Thanks for adding things. Where are you getting the chap 19. Can you read the japan version or have a translation? The only translation I can find is the www.baka-tsuki.org version. I gone though most of it. I like the novel better. Rocketmanwikia 17:46, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I have access to Chinese fan-translations of the ZnT Light Novels up to the current Vol19. I can also read the Tabitha and Karin spin-off novels, but never got interested in them. Flere821 22:51, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I was look for that Info I was look for that Info on the windrock. It sort of like Avatra rock deposits. I would guest at one time Albion was ether a island in the water or of Halkeginia continent and broke off from the planet. It sort of like magnet with north pole and north pole they repels each other to the distance of the weight of the object equal the repling force. You don't think Brimir put some sort of AI or smarts spell on the book to show the useable spell for the situation she was in? Do have a problem with 6000 year time from Brimir to now. I look at earth history and tribes and religion don't seem to last more than 1-2 thousand years. I can see 600 years. Somewhere I a 600 years number was kicked around. Is the Chinese fan-translations on line or you hard copy? - Rocketmanwikia Info on Windstones is in Vol18 - basically a large deposit of them underground will overturn the entire continent, and destroy 50% of the habitable lands. Those rocks are basically the same kind they use to power airships. Albion was actually a part of the actual continent before it floated up, just like the Salamander Mountains in Vol18. And as for AI of some sort to know when to release the spell, I don't think so. It's just 'magic', and when the time is right the spell will be revealed. Six Thousand years isn't a typo, it is stated many times and is even a chapter title. The fan-translations I have is on the net, dunno if it's against the rules to post those links here so I'll not post any. Flere821 02:44, February 10, 2011 (UTC) OK OK Somewhere I came across the was 600 years, But it could be typo. I'm looking at earth history and how much it has change in just 2000-3000 years. I added the other pages in. Rocketmanwikia 18:59, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Fire Ring I though the pope gave the ring to Colbert to brun down the village because of a epidemic. I didn't think one person would have that much power to burn down a village. I looked at the the novel and I see the ref of Vittorio having the ring and she was protecting Agnes from the fire. I'm guesting he got the ring from Vittorio after she died and picked up Agnes to carrie her out of the village. Later I see he gave the ring Kirche who a fire mage. Was there any ref as to how Vittorio got the ring? I wish anime followed the novel better. I get lost going back and forth from the anime and the novel in what did happen and what didn't and the order they happen. Rocketmanwikia 19:40, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Vittorio got the ring when Colbert returned it to him as he's the son of the woman he burned to death back when attacking Agnes' village (ref: Vol13 Ch6). The Fire Ruby originally left Romalia when Vittorio's mother stole it and ran away, having somehow known the burden Void mages have to shoulder and knows her son is a Void Successor. She took it away in an attempt to remove the burden from her son, but did not succeed as she was hunted down. Colbert got the ring when Vittorio's mother saved Agnes from the flames, but then succumbed to the wounds herself. She requested Colbert to save Agnes and gave him the Fire Ruby, and that's how Colbert got the ring. Flere821 02:06, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Did Vittorio's mother steal the ring from the Pope? Brimir give the Ring to the chuch? Did you come across Duke of Tristain main name? I would like to use it instead of Duke or Duke of Tristain all the time. Do you have a problem with the 6000 years. It seem to a bit long form a society to keep some what stable for that long without major changes in rulers and country/boundary. Also in that amount of time there hasn't been try for all the rings. I can see the thing with the void users not being around, but seem that when one void is removed or dies a new one pops up. You think there was no other void user from the Tristain side until Louise? When you talk about the windstone it sounds a little like uranium turning into lead but in reverse. A inert rock turnning into windstone by a interaction with something else like a gas or chemical in the ground. Then with contact with air or being used as to make ship fly with magic wear out the active component. Does the autor give any hint as how the windstone is being created? Anything to do with Brimir or the elves? Any hint as when Ablion started floating? I'm guesting the Windstone is like north pole and north of a magnet where distance and weight determined the height away from the other windstone in the ground. Rocketmanwikia 00:32, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Vittorio's mother stole the ring and ran away from Romalia. Details about then are unknown. Colbert got the ring off Vittorio's mother and decided to return it to her son. As far as I know, Duke Vallire's name isn't shown so far. In 6,000 years, there have been many changes in countries' boundaries. For example once Romalia invaded Gallia, and ended up conquering half of it. Though eventually Gallia took a lot of it back. Not to mention within the last few thousand years Germania established itself, despite not having a ruler descended from Brimir's chosen heirs. Having no other Void Users before Louise is still possible - there are a lot of other factors, like the state of the Windstones under Helkeginia, or the compatibility between summoner and familiars (and so on) that might decide if there will be a Void User in the generation. Not enough info is shown so far about the deciding factors I think. Windstones are Nature Magic that's aligned with wind taking form underneath the ground, and it's basically crystallized magic. Windstones can either be created by natural build-up, or artificially manufactured using 'Magic of the Firstborn' the elves have. The current situation where Helkeginia is in danger from a build-up of Windstones is not due to Brimir or the Elves' actions AFAIK. No clue when Albion started floating AFAIK. And I don't think Windstones have 'charges' and 'magnetism' like you're guessing... Flere821 06:31, February 28, 2011 (UTC) If you what to contact more one on one just add @gmail.com to my login name. Thank for the info Yes I'm geek. Magnet can be mono pole but very easy to make. A electron is a mono pole element. Same charge or same magnetic pole will repell each other. If you have one fixed and have the second above it, it will float up until the force repelling is equal to the weight of the floating object. If not the the object will just float away forever. The weight of Ablion is now at a height that windstone in Ablion is pushing down equal the weight of Ablion. As you say the air degrades the windstone, so at some point Albion will start touching the water and as it settle down. I know the author can say anything because it his world. I don't if the windstone will stop degrading if is under water or not. I assumed Albion was part of the mainland before broke off and not in the water and then float up from there. I'm been doing some work on the Magic Academy as how big it is from the anime shots. Some of the stuff don't addup. So I'm having eye ball it in the cad package. What inside don't fit the outside. I find the class rooms are in each of the outer towers. Each tower is one part of the five magic powers. I'm having problem with main building. The main tower has the treasury and Old Osmond room is above that up near the top. Unless the earth mages can make rock stronger I don't see how the bottom two floors and mainly the roof of the second floor to hold the tower by itself. The tower in the middle tower doesn't go down through the lower two floors. The frist floor is the eating area and kitchen. The second floor is the ball room. The class room is dictating the size of the outer towers. I need to go Rocketmanwikia 23:13, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Name ? A name came up in the Anime that I havn't seen any where. Hata. Some to do soul like Wales being brough back to life. - Rocketmanwikia The name doesn't ring a bell to me, probably something only in the anime. Flere821 23:49, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Another name Is Richmon and Lishimon the same? It look like the Tristain finances minister. There alway the problems of the tranlators and spelling. I may of come across a Richimon. Honestly, I have no idea. The Chinese translation of names make me wonder if I got the English version of it right to begin with, so I don't think I can help with names that much. Flere821 08:27, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Name ? Do you see any thing ref Malicorne de Grandple as Malicorne de Grandple Brimir. I have some trying add Brimir to the end. Working is like sandbox. It is a page to put things together and rerange and test. When looks OK, I'll copy it to a new page and link it. Rocketmanwikia 03:49, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi I haven't hear from you in a while. Are you still do thing? I see a reference to Grudenholf (Grand Duchy of), but I don't see it on the map. There is also Sahara and Rub' al Khali. I'm guesting that Sahara would be a direction where Saito may have come from and Rub' al Khali would be where the elf lands. I've added Fanon wikia. Some people were asking to do some stuff there. http://zeronotsukaimafanon.wikia.com/wiki/ZNTfanon_Wiki Rocketmanwikia 20:51, December 7, 2011 (UTC) 'New12-0303' I'm looking at the new series, I would say Sheffield Void power would be the Void power going into the sister and not Joseph. Joseph power would of gone back to Louise. If I don't hear from you I'm going to change to this. Rocketmanwikia 02:19, March 4, 2012 (UTC)